


my everyday

by oiksaeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, BokuAka Day, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Daughters, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Meet-Cute, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, POV Akaashi Keiji, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiksaeri/pseuds/oiksaeri
Summary: Just a day in the Bokuto household with their lovely daughter.Bokuaka family au
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	my everyday

**Author's Note:**

> a collab with @osamuwua on ig!! she does threads!!! <33

_ My family. _

  


Two words that swarmed Akaashi's mind as his gleaming cerulean gaze landed on a gilded frame of a certain photo that managed to push the corner of his lips upwards, revealing his pearly whites. Two words that caused the heavenly bliss to crawl across his skin as he scrutinized the displayed picture of his lover,  _ and their lovely daughter. _

  


_ “Keiji…” _ A familiar man drawled as he draped his arms around the ravenette, “What ya doing…?”

  


Akaashi released a titter, setting his head near the crook of Bokuto's neck as his nose drew in the scent similar to the fragrance of jasmines in the valley, “Hmm, staring at our family photo?”

  


Bokuto chortled, pressing his lips against the ravenette's rosy cheek,  _ “Takes me back in time…” _

  


Akaashi nodded as he let out a positive hum; the photo taken in their earthy toned bedroom bathing in elation was nostalgic,  _ unforgettable and magical. _ It made the both of them reminisce the times they spent when their daughter was still a little angel.

  


Cries resonated on the wooden floor where countless colourful toys were scattered as Akaashi squinted at the luminous screen, filling the room with rapid clicks of the mouse and keyboard as he hid all his frustrations beneath the placid exterior, but oh, it was useless,  _ he would never ignore their daughter. _

  


With an exasperated sigh, his river coloured gaze sought for the noirette, seeing her raven orbs glisten while releasing noises of dissatisfaction was enough to soften Akaashi's heart, making him rush towards Aiko—  _ her name _ — wrapping her in a warm swaddle of his chest and arms,  _ “What's wrong, lovely?” _

  


Aiko looked up to him as she sniffed, letting his dad wipe her tears, “I want… play!” crossing her arms right after as her face bore an infuriated expression.

  


Akaashi trapped the giggles in his throat— _ she's like Koutarou— _ drowning his slender fingers in her dark strands before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, “You are playing right now, sweetheart, look at your… _ toys… _ ” Akaashi's gaze observed the messy surroundings, earning a twitch in his brows. I mean, who wants a disaster looking home?

  


Hearing her dad did nothing but form deep lines on her forehead as she pouted, staring hardly at the floor, “Play with me dada…” 

  


The persistence in her tone almost convinced Akaashi, but he can't lose to his desires to be with their daughter, at least,  _ not yet _ , he still has loads of work to finish! “I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm not done with what I'm doing yet, is it okay if you wait?”

  


“You always say that dada.”

  


That single statement was like an arrow piercing Akaashi's heart, feeling himself silenced;  _ it was kinda true, _ Bokuto usually comes home late, especially when there's an upcoming match, and by the time he's back, all the energy from his two loved ones are drained out, thus, they drift off to a deep slumber.

  


Before Akaashi completely drowned in his thoughts, Aiko added, “Does Papa hate me…? I… don't see him that much…”

  


Akaashi's sullen cerulean eyes narrowed as it was framed by eyebrows whose ends became inseparable, embracing Aiko tightly, hoping that her worries would fade amidst his dad's peculiar warmth,  _ “Don't say that lovely,  _ of course Papa doesn't hate you! He loves you.”

  


The ravenette plastered himself a smile, wanting their child to believe him, but his words seemed like it had no effect on Aiko, “Is papa tired of us… or  _ of me? _ ”

  


“Sweetheart, no–”

  


_ “I hate him.” _

  


“I–” Akaashi's atrabilious eyes widened as his mouth hung open, feeling his throat thicken; his heart tightened as his trembling hand caressed Aiko's pillowy cheek, before planting soft kisses on his tear-stained skin, “Aiko, please don't be like this, papa can't help it. After his match he'll be able to spend more time with us–”

  


Akaashi was cut off again, but this time, it was because of the sudden sound of an old, creaky door echoing throughout his small home. At that exact moment, beads of perspiration stood out on his forehead, fingernails digging his scalp as he squeezed his eyes shut, rasping to himself before gaining enough bravery to look at the man by the door.

  


The ravenette took in a deep breath, before his gaze landed on the salt and pepper haired man whose strands had frosted tips that seemed to have its own life as it bent downwards; Akaashi could clearly see his golden eyes that were brimmed with glistening tears that made him sigh for the hundredth time.

  


The sight of a crestfallen Bokuto twisted Akaashi's insides, feeling himself melt and fall in love with the man again, until he realized something crucial— Ah _, great_. Just great. 

  


_ Now Akaashi has two babies crying. _

  


The ocean-eyed man draped his left arm around Aiko, pulling her closer while flashing a welcoming smile at Bokuto as he stretched out his other arm towards him, wanting to hold his lover, and without even saying anything, Bokuto bolted towards his two worlds, greeting them with his warm embrace as Akaashi took this opportunity to inhale his after practice musky scent. How sneaky of him.

  


Despite the problem they were facing, Bokuto would never forget to plant a gentle kiss on Akaashi's forehead that was enough to take all his worries away, staring at each other with their barely-there smiles as if they were communicating _ : we're going to make her understand. _

  


Akaashi filled the gaps between Bokuto's fingers with his slender ones, holding his hand tightly to reassure him, and with that, Bokuto's spare hand reached for Aiko, but before it landed on her face, she rapidly stood up, rushing towards their room, leaving the man whose golden eyes goggled as his hand stayed still in the air.

  


_ There was silence, _ though they could still hear the birds chirping as if they were mocking him, the perturbing sounds of countless cars, and of course, the sound of his heart shattering into bits and pieces and ashes.

  


Akaashi bit his lip as his worried gaze was glued to Bokuto's features contorting into an expression containing both pain and  _ disappointment he has for himself _ , not minding the pair of penetrating cerulean eyes that bore through him, making him seem transparent to Akaashi as the other revealed all the emotions he didn't even try to hide.

  


_ “Kou…”  _

  


Again, silent.

  


The lack of answer knitted Akaashi's brows, furrowing deeply out of sombreness, using both of his hands to cup his lover's cheeks, making the deep stark red travel up to the surface of Bokuto's skin; the gray haired man with dark roots seemed to calm down under Akaashi's touch, especially when the latter pressed his lips against his forehead,  _ “I know what you're thinking, you're not a bad dad.” _

  


“...But what if I am?”

  


The twinkling sullen golden hues made Akaashi sigh before planting another kiss on the bridge of his nose down to its tip, “Trust me when I say you aren't.”

  


Bokuto perked up at him with his gleaming hopeful eyes— looking at Akaashi managed to make his heart skip a beat, feeling himself trapped in his cerulean hues as he was totally enraptured with way the ravenette gently connected their lips, causing chaos in his heart, feeling surges of wave crawl across his body as scarlet roses sprouted in his face that radiated heat; a familiar feeling that will stay with him through the years.

  


When Akaashi pulled back, he wore a smile that accelerated Bokuto's heartbeat, “Kou, I'll give you both some time together. Aiko is in our room.”

  


Bokuto let out a relieved sigh, nodding before stealing a quick kiss from the other, “Alright Keiji! I'll be the best dad!”

  


Akaashi chortled. “Yes.” Gaze glued to the man, following his every move before he stood up— of course, the blooming curiosity beneath his delicate exterior was undeniable; he stood by the entrance of their earthy toned room, wanting to see what was going on behind the wooden door. Akaashi grabbed the silver knob, feeling its chill under his warm hand, slowly twisting it, revealing a little bit of his treasured loved ones that drowned his heart in euphoria.

  


Akaashi bit his lip to silence himself, not wanting to let them know he was peeking behind the door; in his small field of vision, the ravenette could still see the way Bokuto looked at their daughter with golden eyes dipped in tenderness and adoration as he wrapped his arm around her dainty figure, bringing her closer to his warm chest as he held a phone with his spare hand that produced hazy noisy noises that barely reached Akaashi's ears.  _ Wow, _ Akaashi thought,  _ they made up so fast. _

  


Seeing the sight made ecstasy attach itself to Akaashi's blood flowing through his veins as his heart pumped in satisfaction _ —  _ feelings that contrasted his thoughts, _ Damn, I wish I could be hugged with those arms too. _

  


The smile his lips formed almost splitted Akaashi's princely face into half, seeing the way his stars filled the once mundane room with vibrant giggles while Bokuto plants a soft kiss on top of her head from time to time; it was the most exquisite view Akaashi would never trade for anything,  _ for that would mean giving away his happiness. _

  


Akaashi sighed blithely; he felt himself on utopia, he wouldn't mind if the same thing today happens tomorrow, the next day after that or even after countless years. So what if there are arguments, at the end of the day, they  _ will _ solve it. So what if sometimes they are gloomy, at the end of the day, the house is filled with radiance.

  


No matter what, Akaashi will choose them above anything else.

  


This is a routine, this is his everyday life,  _ and Akaashi treasures them all. _

  


Before he completely drowned in his ecstatic thoughts, he heard Bokuto call his name— and in an instant, he found himself in between Aiko and her other chaotic dad, “You guys sure have fun without me huh?”

  


Bokuto giggled, showering the ravenette's face with his gentle kisses that sent tingles across his body, “Aiko and I watched  _ Bokuto Koutarou destroy Canada with 6 aces in a row! _ I was cool! Right, lovely?”

  


Aiko aggressively nodded, clapping in front of his toothy grin, “Yes! Yes! Papa is so amazing, he has to practice to win right?!”

  


“Yes! And we will win lots and lots and after that my prize is to spend time with my beautiful daughter!”

  


Akaashi coughed, “I am forgotten.”

  


“I love you so much Keiji.” Bokuto drawled as he nuzzled his nose, inhaling his sandalwood fragrance that flipped his stomach in some sort of way, before looking back at Aiko,  _ “I love you so much Aiko.” _

  


Both parents had their gazes fixated on the noirette, feeling their hearts thump like a perturbing loud bass,  _ what will she say this time? _

  


Aiko giggled as she reached for both Akaashi and Bokuto, giving them glances,  _ “I love you too papa, you too dada.” _ she responded, flashing them her widest grin that pushed the corners of both her father's lips upwards as the parents felt themselves in a state of euphoria.

  


Aiko suits her name—  _ it means child of love—  _ Bokuto and Akaashi swore to protect her no matter the cost, and so, before they spent the remainder of the night with laughter and smiles, Akaashi unexpectedly took out a phone from his pocket, wanting to capture this moment, but before they took the picture, tons of chortles and silly banters bathed the room.

  


The result of the picture taken was a bit messy, but the  _ love  _ floating in balmy air was visible, and it was such a treasure for both Akaashi and Bokuto, even placing it in a gilded frame.

  


The last thing they remembered from that night was observing Aiko who drifted off to a peaceful slumber that draped their hearts with a peculiar warmth as the smile across their faces remained, and oh dear, Akaashi had completely forgotten about his unfinished work, and Bokuto could clearly see his cerulean eyes that revealed a little bit of panic, but as usual, the ravenette has the ability to calm himself down, especially when Bokuto brought his hand near his lips, pressing it against the back of his palm for a long time, reassuring him.

  


Akaashi was fine with staying up late just to finish the loads of work, and Bokuto was fine coming home and waking up early for the sake of spending more time with his loved ones.

  


Akaashi whispered,  _ “It's for her happiness.” _

  


Bokuto didn't let go of his hand, using it to cup his own heated up face, 

  


_ “It's for our happiness.” _

  


For Akaashi, that night was one of the most memorable nights he would bring with him until he gets old and wrinkly, it was a night that was unforgettable especially when Bokuto and Akaashi are currently staring at the gilded frame despite the countless years that passed.

  


Their reminiscing halted when the click of a door resonated in the room basking in pure white light; the parents felt their chest in chaos as they wore a black tuxedo, bow tie and a white tux shirt paired with patent leather shoes, and their heartbeats accelerated even more when their gazes landed on colourful varieties of flower bouquets, taking in a deep breath.

  


Akaashi almost buried his fingernails deep in his palm as he tried to calm his elated overly enthusiastic heart before having the courage to look at their daughter,  _ their alluring daughter in a wedding gown. _

  


Aiko's silky raven hair were tied up in a bun while some strands were left loose, contrasting her pale yet rosy soft skin that could enrapture anyone with her dark hazy eyes adorned by thick lashes as it was framed by thick brows; the light make-up enhanced the pointy tip of her dainty nose above a pair of pinkish lips. All her exquisite features mapped out her chiseled jawlines as her silver dress of semi-embroidered fabric accentuated her thin waist, hugging her hips, then expanding like a blooming flower.

  


Oh of course, Akaashi and Bokuto's mouth were left hanging caused by the exquisite view.

  


Aiko revealed her pearly whites, “Papa, dada, how do I look?!”

  


Akaashi walked up to her, feeling his blue-green eyes slowly getting drenched in tears of joy,  _ “Beautiful.” _

  


Bokuto sniffed, “Keiji, darling, I'm going to cry.”

  


“You're already crying, Koutarou.”

  


Bokuto let out a giggle as he wiped the unfettered tears streaming down on his face, before embracing his loved ones,  _ “We raised her well.” _

  


Aiko sighes blithely as she squeezed her eyes shut, “Please don't make me cry, my face will be ruined.”

  


Bokuto snickered, “As if! Oh and also, if the man you're marrying hurts you, I'll spike a ball onto his stupid face.”

  


And again, chortles and titters bathed the whole room as all released banters before the ceremony started; the three of them felt themselves dance on cloud nine— it was perhaps, the most memorable day next to that memory captured that is now stored in a picture frame, and Akaashi looked at it for one last time before he stepped out of the room, bringing his thoughts with him as he lovingly stared at his stars— _ his happiness _ in his  _ repetitive _ everyday life, and it didn't matter if his days will always like this; it didn't matter if it's an endless cycle of melancholy then followed by ecstasy.

  


Akaashi will keep choosing them.

  


_ After this day, after 10 years, 100, or even after this lifetime, I will continue to choose the both of you no matter the countless waves that try to break our bond— until the end I'll say, if it's not you, then it'll be no one else. _

  


_ Until the end, I'll choose the both of you. _

  


_ My family, _

  


_ my everyday. _

**Author's Note:**

> DONT ASK ME WHERE THE BBY CAME FROM AOUWKDHF HELP


End file.
